Typically, photovoltaic arrays are placed in an elevated location such as a roof top of a home or a building or in a rack and frame that elevates the photovoltaic array so that the photovoltaic array is exposed to sunlight. The roofs on homes and/or buildings generally are formed by adding a plurality of pieces of panels together so that a generally contiguous surface is formed, which are supported by one or more trusses. Photovoltaic elements may be secured to the plurality of pieces of panels directly and/or indirectly via a connection structure such as a rack and frame. Each photovoltaic element of the photovoltaic array may include only an active portion and the active portions of two or more photovoltaic elements may be placed in close proximity with one another so that a photovoltaic array is formed over and/or on the connection structure. However, in cases where the photovoltaic elements provide roofing functions, the photovoltaic elements may include both an active portion and a support portion and the active portion of one photovoltaic element may fully and/or partially cover the support portion of an adjacent photovoltaic element to replace the framing and racking structure. Further, the active portion and the support portion are one integrally formed piece with the photovoltaic active portion located within the active portion so that in order to remove the photovoltaic active portion the entire photovoltaic element would be removed and replaced if necessary. In cases of building integrated photovoltaics, the support portion may provide roofing functions or structural functions for subsequent photovoltaic elements. Structures may be applied between the two overlapped photovoltaic elements to prevent wind from being driven up the slope of the roof between the photovoltaic elements.
Examples of some photovoltaic elements and roofing materials may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,975,986; 4,226,069; 6,758,019; and 8,943,766; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0201094; 2009/0159118; 2009/0133740; 2009/0320898; 2010/0051084; and 2013/0152996 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes.
It would be attractive to have a photovoltaic element that prevents rain from being driven into the photovoltaic array and permits fluid to escape from the photovoltaic array that may be introduced from other locations such as a side of a photovoltaic element. It would be attractive to have one or a plurality of weep holes or drainage features that allow for fluid to move through a structure and that prevents wind driven rain from entering the photovoltaic array. What is needed is a photovoltaic element with weep holes to allow fluid to pass between photovoltaic elements while preventing the fluid from extending under the photovoltaic array. What is needed is a photovoltaic element that includes both weep holes and drainage features that remove water from the photovoltaic array so that water does not become trapped within the photovoltaic elements and cause roof deck deterioration, mold growth, water leakage, or a combination thereof.